Sly And Single Again REMAKE
by Ahn Ji Hyun
Summary: Kyuhyun&Sungmin menikah, Kyuhyun yang ingin membuat suatu perusahaan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan lamanya. Selama 4tahun keduanya sama2 menderita. Setelah 4tahun itu, Sungmin menceraikan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah merintis perusahaannya menjadi perusahaan jaringan seluler nomor.1 di Korea Selatan. Sungmin yang menyadari itu kesal, dan merencanakan sesuatu. KyuMin/GS/Ch.1 UP!/


**Genderswitch! [GS] / KyuMin Fanfiction **

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Drama**

**Title : "Sly and Single Again" [REMAKE]**

**Rate : T+**

**Length : Chapter **

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KyuMin milik author! xP *digaplok* gadeng, itu milik Tuhan, Sment, dan para fans :p. Ini hanya sekedar FIKSI belaka. Terinspirasi dan membuatnya kembali ke dalam bentuk 'tulisan' dari drama korea yang judulnya 'Sly and Single Again'.**

**A/N : Hai hai~ Mianhamnida :( untuk fanfic 'Reaching Love' aku batalin. Bingung kelanjutannya gimana. Jadi, ini aku mau REMAKE drama korea yang judulnya 'Sly and Single Again.' Aku usahakan ada perbedaan walaupun sedikit==" Jalan ceritanya mungkin sama. Jadi yang sudah enonton dramanya pasti sudah tau ^^ Ada beberapa yang aku ubah dan ku tambahkan.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**JOYers~**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**2004 **

"Lee Sungmin, sebagai wanita kau mempunyai dua peluang–. Yang pertama kesuksesan untuk diri sendiri. Yang kedua, kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pria yang baik–."

"–Jadi jangan asal jika mencari jodoh. Tempat ini penuh dengan mahasiswa semester akhir. Dan disini gosip juga cepat menyebar." Eomma Lee Sungmin –Lee Jung Soo –Leeteuk berbicara mengenai masa depan anaknya, sambil memotong-motong sayur-sayur yang berada di tangannya.

"Arra, Eomma." Ujar Sungmin –yang sedang sibuk pisau yang di pegangnya –ia sedang mebantu sang Ibu untuk memasak, untuk rumah makan kecil-kecilan yang didirikan di tengah kota kecil di Korea.

"Daripada bersikap sebagai perawan desa, bersikaplah seperti selebriti. Jagalah sikapmu."

"Aish, aku sudah tau Eomma!" Ia membanting kasar sayur yang berada di genggamannya. Lalu menatap Eommanya ini dengan tatapan dingin. Ia mengambil sayur lain yang belum dibersihkan dari baskom besar bewarna pink di hadapannya. "Aku sebal, kau ungkit-ungkit itu terus!" ujar Sungmin kesal.

"_Ya~_ lihat itu." Leeteuk yang tidak sengaja melihat seorang namja culun berkacamata tebal, dan membawa buku tebal –setebal kamus di tangannya, oh lihatlah rambutnya yang sedikit hitamnya yang sedikit panjang –ditambah dengan poni menutupi dahinya. Benar-benar culun. Sungmin memutar kepalanya –melihat ke arah pandangan sang Eomma.

"Namanya Cho Kyu Hyun. Dia mahasiswa jurusan komputer. Katanya dia salah satu yang terbaik." Leeteuk mengancungkan jempol manisnya ke hadapan Sungmin. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika menceritakan siapa namja culun yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di salah satu kursi di rumah makan kecilnya itu. Itu? Sungmin sudah sering melihatnya ketika ia membantu Eomma untuk membuka rumah makannya.

Kepala Sungmin yang mengarah ke Cho Kyuhyun itu beralih lagi ke hadapan Eommanya. Lalu menatap namja culun bernama Cho Kyuhyun lagi. Lalu ia berjalan menuju salah satu meja makan yang berada di rumah makan kecilnya dengan membawa mangkong kecil yang berisi sayuran yang telah bersih ke meja yang di perintahkan Eommanya. Maka dari itu Sungmin harus melewati Kyuhyun –yang masih sibuk dengan buku dihadapannya.

Sungmin menatapnya –masih dengan mangkok kecil yang dibawanya. Langkahnya berhenti, menatapnya dengan intens –apa yang sedang dilakukannya?– Ah, dia salah perkiraan. Ternyata namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini tertidur di kursinya. Sungmin menatapnya lagi –sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sungmin tersenyum kala melihat Kyuhyun tidur dengan pulasnya hingga kepalanya hampir membentur belakang kursi kayu yang di dudukinya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku datang." Bel yang bergantung di depan pintu rumah makannya itu berbunyi –menandakan ada yang masuk. Pintu itu pun terbuka, menampilkan dua namja yang salah satunya menggendong namja paruh baya.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya berdecih kecil. Lalu berlalu menuju tempat yang di perintahkan Eomma-nya.

"Minta sojunya, Ahjumma!" teriak namja yang menggendong namja paruh baya. Namja ini langsung menurunkannya perlahan dari punggungnya.

"Terserah. Ambil saja apapun yang kau mau!" Teriak Sungmin dari tempatnya.

Sungmin yang baru saja menaruh mangkok yang ia bawa, menatap ketiga manusia yang berada di hadapannya. Kepalanya bergerak dari arah kiri ke kanan secara perlahan –berkali-kali hingga tergerak sekitar 3-4 kali. Sungmin kembali asyik dengan dunia memasaknya.

"Aku lelaki kesepian~ Jiwa yang terbakar~ Bukanlah apa-apa~" Kedua namja ini bernyanyi dengan suara yang ia miliki. Jangan remehkan, mereka mempunyai suara yang bagus.

"Berakit-rakit kehulu, bersenang-senang ketepian. Bersakit.. –."

"Aigoo~ Orang gila.." Teriak Leeteuk yang berlari kehadapan kedua namja ini. Lalu menjitak kepala namja paruh baya yang bernyanyi tadi. Menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Memukul-mukul tubuh namja paruh baya ini. Mulut manis Leeteuk mengumpat "Aigoo~ aigoo! Jinjja! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Leeteuk yang membawanya duduk di bangku disebelahnya.

"Dimana kau minum begitu banyak? Apakah kau sudah gila?" ujar Leeteuk pada namja paruh baya ini.

**.**

**~(o^O^o)~**

**.**

Namja berkulit putih sedang menatap layar laptop dihadapannya sambil memakan apel yang di pegangnya sambil berbaring –bermalas-malasan didalam selimut tebalnya. Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, seorang yeoja yang berkulit putih –yang tidak kalah dari namja yang dihadapannya ini. Yeoja ini langsung masuk tanpa ada rasa bersalah apapun. Lalu mengambil laptop di hadapan namja yang masih berada di dalam selimutnya itu.

"YA!" namja ini berteriak ketika yeoja yang baru masuk ini langsung masuk lalu mengambil laptopnya. Ia sudah merasakan ada gelagat yang tidak beres dengan laptopnya ini ketika yeoja yang masuk tadi mengambilnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, yeoja yang masuk ini langsung membanting laptop yang tidak bersalah ini ke lantai. Membantingnya sekitar 2 kali kelantai kamarnya. Namja yang sedang berbaring tadi menatap takut ke arah yeoja ini. 'Begitu kejamnya anak ini' pikirnya.

Yeoja ini mengambil kepingan laptopnya yang ia banting –yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua keping.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" kata namja ini ketika melihat hasil bantingan yeoja yang masuk kedalam kamarnya tadi.

Setelah membereskan yang ada di kepingan laptop yang berada di hadapannya, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung keluar berlari kecil menuju salah satu meja makan yang berada di rumah makannya –sekaligus rumahnya.

Namja ini beringsut ngeri. Matanya melotot sambil menggigit apel yang berada di mulutnya. Kemudian mengerjap bingung. "Ada apa ini?"

**.**

**~(o^O^o)~**

**.**

Suasana rumah makan milik Sungmin belum terlalu rame –mengingat di daerah yang minim penghuni. Terlihat yeoja yang sedang berlari kecil menuju salah satu meja makan di rumah makannya sedang membawa dua kepingan laptop berlari menuju meja namja culun –Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah ingin pergi dari rumah makannya.

"Oppa!" Ia berhenti tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. Ditaruhnya gelas kopi yang berada di tangannya ke meja. Yeoja yang dihadapannya ini memberi kepingan laptop yang berada di tangannya ke tangan namja culun ini.

Eomma Sungmin yang sedang memasak menatap bingung ke arah putrinya ini. Dahinya berkerut.

"Tolong." Ujar yeoja ini.

"Oh.." Kyuhyun langsung menyambut laptop yang berada di tangan yeoja ini. "Tentu."

Yeoja ini pun tersenyum malu.

**.**

**~(o^O^o)~**

**.**

"Oh~ kartu memorinya rusak." Ujar Kyuhyun, matanya masih menatap laptop yang berada di hadapannya.

Tak ada jawaban. Yeoja yang memberikan laptopnya pada Kyuhyun ini sedang asyik menyelusuri kamar yang di huni oleh Kyuhyun. Yups, sekarang mereka berada di rumah kecil Kyuhyun. Selang beberapa detik mendengar suara Kyuhyun, yeoja ini berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat Kyuhyun duduk.

"Bagian ini juga bengkok. Kalau begini pasti harddrivenya juga rusak." Gumam Kyuhyun. Namja ini sedang asik dengan laptop yang berada di hadapannya. Sedangkan yeoja yang memberi laptop ini melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyelusuri kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai." Yeoja yang mendengar ini hanya beringsut menuju Kyuhyun. Menatapnya takjub. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kantong jaket yang di pakainya –mengambil beberapa kertas kupon, –memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Oppa~ Ini ada beberapa kupon untuk makan di toko kami."

"Tidak perlu." Kyuhyun mengambil kupon ini, memberikannya lagi.

"Ambillah." Yeoja ini tetap berisikeras untuk memberikan kupon ini.

Kyuhyun diam sebentar. Lalu memberinya lagi pada yeoja di hadapannya. "Tidak perlu."

"Ish. Ambil saja~" Ia memberikannya lagi pada Kyuhyun.

Terdengar suara desahan yang muncul di laptopnya. Kemudian kedua mata yeoja dan namja ini beralih pada laptop dihadapannya. Yeoja yang menyadari ini segera menutup laptopnya dengan cepat. Tangannya membenarkan poni yang tidak berantakan di dahinya. Ia bingung ingin berkata apa. Ia akan menyumpahi Oppanya ini nanti. Malu sekali rasanya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadarinyapun hanya terdiam, menatap bingung dengan yeoja di hadapannya. Sambil tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sekarang berada di rumah makan Sungmin. Ia di sungguhkan menu makanan yang ada di rumah makan kecil-kecilannya. Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu makanan yang tertutup dengan tutupannya masing-masing. Namja ini menatap Sungmin yang sedang membersihkan salah satu meja. Yeoja ini sangat cantik dengan celemek merah muda yang ia gunakan di tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya ia kuncir membentuk sebuah sanggulan kecil di belakangnya. Benar-benar manis.

Merasa dilihat seseorang, Sungmin menatap siapa yang sedang meliriknya –yang pasti sudah tau siapa yang meliriknya. Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung megalihkan tatapannya ke meja yang sedang ia bersihkan tadi.

**.**

**.**

Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan beberapa buku di hadapannya. Jemari tangannya mencoret-coret kertas. Di bahunya terdapat Sungmin yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya lalu menatap Sungmin sebentar, kemudian bibirnya ternaik sedikit membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis.

Terkadang Sungmin menggeliat sebentar, lalu melanjutkan tidurnya kembali. Hingga Kyuhyun menidurkannya di tempat tidur Sungmin, kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin karena ia harus pulang ke rumahnya. Sungmin tertidur hingga pagi menjelang.

**.**

**~(o^O^o)~**

**.**

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya lelapnya. Ia terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Sebentar ia terdiam, mencoba berpikir kenapa ia bisa tidur di sini. Seingatnya kemarin ia tertidur di bahu Kyuhyun. Ia mengerjabkan matanya, kemudian hanya tersenyum ketika ingatannya berputar pada saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya hingga kesini.

"Omo! Hari ini pengumuman lulus!" Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan. Kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Aigo, aku sampai lupa."

Sungmin bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pastinya. Ia berdandan secantik dan senatural mungkin. Setelah beberapa menit di kamar ia pergi ke kampusnya –yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, jangan lupakan ia sedang bersama Kyuhyun.

Ia langsung menuju papan pengumuman, disana sudah banyak puluhan orang yang melihatnya. Dengan gesit Sungmin menerobos beberapa orang dihadapannya –hingga ia menemukan namanya dan Kyuhyun disana. Ia berjenggit senang –senang bukan main. Kemudian ia berlari menuju Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya. Sungmin tersenyum manis, dengan kecepatan tinggi ia memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungminnya hanya tersenyum manis. Tanpa sadar ia menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun sekilas dan memeluknya lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Chukkae! Kau berhasil!" Ujar Sungmin yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Nado chukkae, Lee Sungmin. Kau juga berhasil." Kyuhyun berucap, kemudian tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Sungmin mengambil kamera yang berada di tas selempangnya. Kemudian menghampiri temannya –Lee Hyukjae –Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie! Fotokan aku dengan Kyuhyun."

Ia menarik Kyuhyun kepelukannya. Kemudian dengan sigap Eunhyuk menjepret adegan _lovey-dovey_ Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Berkali-kali suara jepretan dan lampu kilatan terdegar dan terpancar di kamera Sungmin. Dengan berbagai macam gaya di cobanya.

**.**

**~(o^O^o)~**

**.**

**2005**

"Tadaa!" Kyuhyun memberi miniatur rumah-rumahan yang di dalamnya ada terdapat beberapa mobil, satu namja, satu yeoja, dan satu _aegya_. Kedua insan itu terlihat bahagia dengan satu aegya di miniatur tersebut.

"Aku akan bekerja keras, agar suatu hari nanti kau dan aku bisa tinggal di rumah seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun menerawang, -bibirnya melukiskan senyumannya lagi. Kini penampilannya sedikit berbeda. Lebih tampan pastinya. Dengan rambut berponi dengan kacamata kotak –bukan bulat lagi. Ia terlihat lebih muda dan sangat.. tampan!

Sungmin yang mendengarnya tersenyum penuh makna. Ia berpikir sejenak. Jari telunjuknya ia topangkan ke dagunya –sepertinya uri Sungmin sedang berpikir. "Hmmm~ Pertama, aku mau jendela yang besar."

"Jendela?–." Kyuhyun mengulangi, di balas dengan anggukkan kepala dan senyuman lebar dari Sungmin –istrinya.

"–nanti tagihan pemanas akan melonjak." Kyuhyun menimpali.

"Nanti kita buat perapian, Kyu." Sungmin tidak mau kalah. Bibirnya memanjang sekitar dua sentimeter dari normalnya (re: mengerucutkan bibir)

"Arraa.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin. Tangannya mencubit sedikit ujung hidung mancung Sungmin.

Sungmin yang awalnya mengerucutkan bibirnya, kini balas tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Mata rubahnya menerawang lagi, "Aku juga ingin banyak tanaman diseluruh penjuru ruang tamu."

"Tanaman?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum yang kesekiankalinya. "Ye–"

"–aku akan melihat seberapa banyak kebahagiaanku berkembang ketika mereka tumbuh." Kata Sungmin.

"Ah~" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi kearah Sungmin. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk.

Sungmin menunjuk bayi yang berada dalam gendongan sang Ibu di miniatur yang dibawa Kyuhyun tadi. "Ini bayi kita. Aku akan merawatnya." Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan penuh makna. Ah~ bahagianya jika ia menggendong anaknya sendiri dalam gendongannya.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia mengambil miniatur yang tadi dibawanya. Kemudian menyimpannya.

"Tapii..." Sungmin menatap seprai yang berada di depannya dengan malu.

"Ye?" Kyuhyun bertanya

"Bagaimana sekarang kita memanggil satu sama lain? –."

"–darling? Honey? Yeobo? Chagi?" ujar Sungmin lagi. Ia malu sekarang. Pastikan saja pipi gembulnya memerah seperti tomat. Aigoo, uri Sungmin sedang malu karena Kyuhyun eoh?

"Uhmmm?" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Yeo-booo..." ujarnya pelan dan malu-malu.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ne yeoboo~" Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Kau menggodaku eoh?"

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tengkuk Sungmin, menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih –tanpa adanya kasar dan penuh gairah. Melumatnya dan menggigitnya kecil hingga ujung bibir merah Sungmin sedikit membengkak. Kyuhyun dengan pelan membawa Sungmin ke ranjang untuk menidurkannya, lalu menutupi keduanya dengan selimut tanpa melepas tautan bibir keduanya.

**.**

**~(o^O^o)~**

**.**

Sungmin sedang sibuk di dapurnya. Ia memotong paprika kuning yang ada di depannya. Dengan telaten Sungmin memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju dapurnya untuk melihat istrinya tercinta.

Kyuhyun sudah rapi dengan kemeja dan tas kantornya. Ia tersenyum melihat istirnya sedang memasak untuk dirinya. "Sayang. Aku berangkat dulu."

Sungmin berlari menuju suaminya yang ingin keluar dari pintu rumahnya sambil membawa piring yang berisi dengan beberapa potongan paprika. "Chagi~ kau harus memakan ini."

Kyuhyun memakan paprika yang Sungmin berikan. Memakannya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Pergilah bekerja. Aku mungkin akan pulang telat. Aku hari ini ada janji dengan teman-temanku untuk berkumpul." Kata Sungmin sambil menyuapi satu potongan paprika ke mulut Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun memakannya. Ia tidak mau istrinya ini kecewa.

"Arraseo. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti."

"Sikat gigimu setelah sampai di kantor nanti. Pergilah~" Tangan mungil Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pantat Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu hanya tersenyum senang. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke Sungmin. Sungminpun membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat terburu-buru ketika Sungmin sudah menutup pintu rumahnya. Kemudian langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat Sungmin yang masih dengan celemek murah mudanya yang terpasang di tubuh seksinya. Dari atas Sungmin melambaikan tangannya lagi sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya juga membalas lambaian tangan itu kemudian tersenyum juga. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun ia naikkan ke atas kepalanya, membentuk sebuah 'love' lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kekiri kekanan beberapa kali. Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli, dan tanpa mau kalah menirukan gaya Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyunpun berlalu dari pekarangan rumahnya.

**.**

**~(o^O^o)~**

**.**

Sesuai dengan janjinya, ia berkumpul bersama teman-teman lamanya di sebuah cafe.

"Hey! Kau beruntung, mertuamu membelikanmu apartemen 60 meter persegi." Ujar temannya yang menggunakan baju berwarna hijau.

"Sial. Karena ini bisnis keluarga, mereka memberimu banyak." Teman Sungmin yang berambut pendek tidak mau kalah.

"Aku marah karena aku terlalu banyak membayar pajak." Kata teman Sungmin sambil mengaduk-adukkan teh yang diminumnya. "Katanya mereka akan mendirikan bangunan di Sachodong. Tapi aku masih mikir-mikir." Katanya lagi.

Mangkuk makanan yang berada di hadapan teman Sungmin yang berbaju hijau berpindah ke tangannya. Dengan sengaja ia menumpahkan makanannya ke baju teman Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya. "Oh maafkan aku!" Teman Sungmin yang menggunakan baju hijau meminta maaf pada teman Sungmin yang berbicara mengenai pajak.

"Hei! Baju yang kugunakan ini mahal!" protesnya.

Sungmin mendelik ngeri melihat kelakuan para teman-temannya. "Ya ampun." Gumamnya pelan. "Hei, Oh Ki Jin! Jangan berlebihan." Desis Sungmin kesal.

"Lagian Hyuk Jae sudah minta maaf. Lagian seberapa mahal bajumu itu?" Sungmin berkata ketus.

"Gaji bulanan suamimu itu tidak cukup membeli bajuku ini."

Sungmin yang mendengarkan itu hanya mendelik tidak suka. Mata rubahnya melotot. Hyukjae yang melihatnya hanya melototi Sungmin balik –supaya sahabatnya ini tidak berbuat macam-macam.

"Aku tahu itu bajumu itu bagus sekali." Kata Hyukjae –Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Beli dimana ini? Cantiknya." Kata teman Sungmin –Tae Ji Min.

Sungmin yang mendengar pujian itu mendecih pelan. Ia memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Tapi kemudian poutan bibirnya lenyap –ketika ia mengambil handphonenya. Tergantikan dengan senyuman manis dari bibir plumpnya. Ia mengangkat telepon dari suaminya tersebut. "Oh, sayangku~" ujar Sungmin manja kepada suaminya, melalui telepon.

Ketiga teman Sungmin menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum licik. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari teman-teman yang menatapnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ah~ baiklah." Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Oke, aku akan kesana." Sungmin memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne~ Malam ini kami akan merayakan hari ke 100 pernikahan kami." Kata Sungmin bangga. Bangga? Oh jelas saja.

"Wahh! Kalian memang pasangan romantis.." Eunhyuk berkata dengan bangganya pada Sungmin. "Sungmin termasuk gadis beruntung." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar –tanpa tau tatapan tidak suka dari Oh Ki Jin dan tatapan kagum dari Tae Ji Min. "Suaminya tampan, cerdas dan seorang pegawai kantoran."

Sungmin yang malu-malu mengakui itu semua, terpaksa jual mahal terhadap teman-temannya. Ia berterima kasih pada sahabatnya Eunhyuk karena telah berkata seperti itu. Setidaknya ia bangga telah memiliki Kyuhyun. "Ah~ jangan begitu." Tangan Sungmin melayang keudara –tanda malu-malunya.

"Suaminya Ki Jin gagal tujuh kali dalam ujian." Tujuh jemari Sungmin lagi-lagi melayang di udara –menandakan angka tujuh pada teman-temannya.

Lee Hyukjae dan Tae Ji Min yang mendengar itu hanya mengulum senyumnya –tidak berani menatap Oh Ki Jin –yang melemparkan gelagat kesal.

"Aku merasa tidak enak hati karena Kyuhyun langsung lulus." Dengan berbangga hati Sungmin berkata begitu. Ya, memang benar. Kyuhyun langsung bisa lulus dalam ujian pertamanya. Otaknya benar-benar jenius.

Ki Jin yang tidak mau kalah sedang memutar otaknya cepat, mengatakan beberapa fakta memalukan mengenai Cho Sungmin ini. "Oh ya, katanya kalian mengontrak rumah?"

Bingo! Terasa di sembar petir nyali Sungmin ciut sekarang. "Ituu... kenapa?" sungutnya malas.

"Aku hanya khawatir. Tidak mudah bagi orang-orang kelas bawah untuk mendapat pekerjaan. Katanya mereka harus menabung 12tahun untuk membeli rumah." Suara Ki Jin terdengar, di iringi dengan jarinya yang terangkat di udara membentuk 1 dan 2. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah~ kau. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Suatu saat aku akan mempunyai rumah. Selama negeri ini tidak jatuh dalam perang saudara." Alis Sungmin terangkat beberapa kali ketika ia berbicara. "Aku lebih khawatir denganmu. Ayahmu selalu gagal dalam berbisnis. Jadi kau tau kan bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan hutang?" Sungmin mengambil udara sebentar. "Kau tidak akan tau kapan mereka bangkrut. Jadi rajin-rajinlah menabung." Ujar Sungmin penuh penekanan.

"Mwo?"

Sungmin mengabaikan tatapan tajam milik Ki Jin ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin mengambil tasnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi." Setelah berkata demikian Sungminpun berlalu dari cafe tempatnya berkumpul. Sungmin berjalan ke arah pintu utama, tangannya melambai-lambai ke atas –mengejek Ki Jin.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin menjahit mulutnya itu!" desis Ki Jin kesal.

"Hei. Aku mendengarmu Ki Jin-ah!" Sungmin menatap tajam temannya ini.

**.**

**~(o^O^o)~**

**.**

Kue bulat berkrim putih yang lengkap dengan lilin angka 100 yang di sumbunya terdapat api yang menyala, terlihat di meja makan putih berbentuk lingkaran.

"Hana-dul-set."

Keduanya meniup lilin angka 100 itu bersama dan bertepuk tangan setelahnya.

"Sayangku, selamat atas hari ke-100 pernikahan kita. Ayo bersulang!" Kyuhyun mengangkat gelas yang berisi wine di dalamnya. Sungminpun demikian. Keduanya mempertemukan gelas yang berada di tangannya.

"Chukkae!" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung meminum wine yang berada dalam gelas yang di tangannya.

"Kelihatannya enak. Kita mulai?" Kyuhyun mengambil pisau dan garpu yang berada di sebelah kiri tangannya.

"Ah Chakkaman!" Sungmin mengambil kamera yang berada di tasnya. Kemudian menekan tombol on.

Kyuhyun mulai mengerti, ia mengambil kue yang dibelinya tadi ke arah kamera. Tangan kirinya membentuk sebuah huruf 'V' ke arah kameranya. Keduanya tersenyum lebar ke arah kameranya, setelah terdengar bunyi jepretan dari kameranya Sungmin meletakkan kembali kameranya ke dalam tas. "Selesai. Ayo kita makan."

Kyuhyun menggeserkan piringnya kekiri, lalu mengambil makanan Sungmin –kemudian memotonginya. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. "Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku?"

"Mengapa menyesal? Mimpiku menjadi kenyataan."

"Mimpi?"

"Awalnya mimpiku adalah menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Tapi, kau berkata 'jika kau tidak ingin bekerja, lupakanlah semua yang lain dan menikahlah'."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia masih sibuk dengan steak Sungmin.

"Karena aku telah menikah dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, mimpiku telah menjadi kenyataan." Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

"Begitukah?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kelembutan. Lalu membawa piring Sungmin ke hadapan Sungmin.

"Tapi mimpimu juga menjadi kenyataan." Terang Sungmin. "Aku cantik, aku juru masak yang baik, dan aku juga lucu, tidak banyak wanita sepertiku. Ada banyak pria yang mengejarku." Sungmin memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau?"

"Ketika aku melamarmu, aku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusanmu. Aku pasti akan menepati janji itu." Tekad Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Ia memasukkan potongan daging yang lain kedalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya, kemudian menatap Sungmin. "Jadi.." Kyuhyun menjadi gugup seketika. "Aku.. –"

"–Jadi aku telah membuat keputusan penting untuk masa depan kita." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Keputusan? Keputusan apa?"

"Kuharap kau... setuju dan mempercayakan keputusanku, ok?"

"Tentu saja." Sungmin mengangguk pasti. "Kita pasangan yang hidup berdua selamanya. Tapi sayangku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku..." Kyuhyun kembali sweatdrop. "Hari ini... –"

"Hari ini... aku telah mengundurkan diri."

Potongan daging yang ingin di masukkan Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tanda tanya. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku akan berbisnis. Sesuatu yang sudah kuniatkan sejak lama dan aku memiliki keyakinan untuk itu. Aku akan berhasil dan membuatmu bahagia."

"Yeobo!" sentak Sungmin jengkel. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mengambil keputusan sepihak tanpa ada berkata apapun pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengenggam jemari Sungmin dengan erat. Mata obsidiannya menatap mata Sungmin lembut, berharap istrinya ini akan mendukungnya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun ia berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan istrinya. "Kau percaya padaku, bukan?" Mata Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari mata Sungmin. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin. Tangannya membelai surai-surai rambut hitam Sungmin.

"Chagi.." Sungmin menggigit bawah bibirnya –menahan tangisnya mungkin. Ia masih marah dengan Kyuhyun yang membicarakannya sendiri tanpa ada perbincangan dengan Sungmin.

"Aku berjanji Min. Aku akan membahagiakanmu." Janjinya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut. Ciumannya menurun ke kedua kelopak matanya, mengecupnya sedikit lebih lama. Ia menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung mancung Sungmin. Jari jempolnya mengusap bibir merah Sungmin dengan lembut. Setelahnya ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Mengecupnya, menjilati, menghisap dan melumat bibir pinkish Sungmin dengan lembut –sangat lembut, penuh dengan cinta. Sungmin yang mulai bereaksi dengan kelakuan Kyuhyunpun membalas kecupan, jilatan, hisapan dan lumatan dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya keleher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Ungh, appo!" Sungmin mengeluh ketika Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar lenguhan seksi dari bibir Sungmin, semakin meningkatkan nafsunya. Ia mengusap punggung Sungmin, tangan yang satunya Kyuhyun pergunakan untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Kyuhyun melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin ketika bibirnya terbuka, lidahnya yang lincah itu menyelusuri setiap deretan gigi Sungmin –mengabsen satu persatu apa yang ada di dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Uhhh~"

Lidah Kyuhyun membelit lidah Sungmin. Saliva demi saliva bercampur menjadi satu. Suara kecipak khas orang berciuman terdengar di ruangan tempatnya merayakan hari pernikahannya yang ke 100.

Kepala Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beberapa kali berubah-ubah. Mata keduanya saling tertutup, menikmati rasa bibir kekasihnya masing-masing. Kyuhyun masih belum ingin melepas tautan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin. Ia makin memperdalam ciuman mereka –walau stok oksigen keduanya semakin menipis.

Dirasa Kyuhyun sudah puas dengan bibir Sungmin, bibirnya turun menuju leher jenjang Sungmin. Menciuminya dengan intens, menggigitnya sehingga meninggalkan bekas kissmark di leher mulusnya. Terkadang Kyuhyun menjilati leher Sungmin dengan lidahnya yang terampil. Sungmin mengeluh ketika mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhhh~ gelihh~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakkannya di leher Sungmin, Sungmin sangat penuh dengan peluh di dahinya. Rambut panjang yang ia biarkan terurai basah. Kyuhyun menyeka peluh yang berada di dahi Sungmin dengan telapak tanganya. Astaga, Sungmin yang begini membuatnya semakin bergairah untuk mencumbui Sungmin. Sangat menambah kesan seksi dalam diri Sungmin –bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencium bibir bengkak Sungmin sekilas.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu sayang. Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

"Aku percaya padamu Kyu. Tapi setidaknya, sebelum kau mengambil keputusan kau pertanyakan dulu padaku. Jangan mengambil keputusan sepihak."

"Arraseo. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Gomawo sayang."

Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin kedalam ciuman yang panas dan panjang. Mengulang kegiatan-kegiatan malam mereka dihari-hari sebelumnya hingga gelap malam berganti menjadi pagi yang cerah. Mentari telah menunjukkan keberadaannya.

**.**

**~(o^O^o)~**

**.**

**2007 **

Pekerjaan demi pekerjaan sudah di geluti Sungmin. 2 tahun sudah lamanya Kyuhyun mencoba untuk melakukan pencobaan. Dalam sehari seorang Cho Sungmin bekerja mati-matian untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya beserta suaminya. Lenyap sudah mimpinya untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

_**Pelayan Restoran**_

Sungmin berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju meja makan yang memesan makanan di restoran ini.

"Selamat menikmati."

Pria paruh baya yang sedang menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas kecil tumpah mengenai luka Sungmin yang ada di lengan bawahnya.

Sungmin yang merasakan itu hanya meringis sebentar.

"Aku akan mengganti panganggannya." Ujar Sungmin. Tangannya mengganti panganggan di hadapannya sambil menahan sakit karena alkohol yang mengenai lukanya.

Kemudian ia membungkuk pamit pada tiga pria paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya.

_**Pemasaran Asuransi **_

Terlihat Sungmin yang begitu sibuk dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya. Sekarang ia berada di suatu kantor yang lumayan besar. Pekerjaan keduanya adalah memasarkan asuransi. Sungmin berjalan tergesa-gesa, tangannya membawa ratusan kertas dari tempatnya bekerja.

Ia menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, dan memberikan satu kertas yang dipegangnya. "Oh, kau sudah memiliki asuransi jiwa?" Sungmin berjalan lagi menuju meja yang lainnya sambil memberikan kertas yang ia bawa.

Di pintu depan terlihat dua orang penjaga yang datang. Dan pastinya Sungmin belum menyadari kedua orang itu datang.

"Oh, annyeong haseyo. Aku dari asuransi jiwa–" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan memberikan senyumannya ketika dua orang tersebut datang. "–permisi." Sungmin menyadari kedua orang itu adalah penjaga kantor ini, ia membungkuk sedikit lalu berlalu dari kantor tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Di depan apartemen nomor 137, terlihat Kyuhyun yang mengenakan jaket hitamnya. Ia menyerogoh kantung di jaketnya, mengambil handphone buka tutupnya. Kyuhyun menelepon Sungminnya.

"Oh sayang. Maafkan aku, apa kau sudah tidur?" ia bersyukur bahwa Sungmin masih mau mengangkat teleponnya. "Pintu tidak bisa dibuka.." Kyuhyun bersuara lagi, matanya menatap nanar pintu bernomor 137 yang berada di depannya.

"_Tentu saja tidak bisa dibuka. Aku sudah merubah passwordnya." _

"Kau mengubahnya?"

"_Tentu saja. Kecuali kau punya uang untuk membayar hutang. Kalau tidak ada jangan berpikir untuk pulang." _

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. "Sayang, aku tidak punya tempat untuk tidur." Rengek Kyuhyun manja.

"_Terserah kau mau tidur dimana." _

Pip. Hubungan telepon terputus. "Yeoboseo, Yeo–." Kyuhyun menatap nanar handphone yang berada di genggamannya.

"Yeobo~" Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu apartemen bernomor 137 tersebut berkali-kali. Dan berkali-kali juga ia tidak mendapat balasan apa-apa dari dalam apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menginap di tempatnya bereksperimen. Ratusan lembaran kertas berserakan dimana-mana. Dua sampai tiga komputer menjadi temannya. Diatas meja putih berbentuk persegi itu terdapat satu kompor single. Kompor itu menyala, di atasnya terdapat panci berukuran sedang yang di isi dengan air. Uap-uap air yang terdapat di atasnya membuat tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit lebih hangat. Saat ini musim dingin, di tempatnya ini tidak memiliki pemanas ruangan seperti di apartemennya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring di sebuah sofa yang lumayan panjang. Tubuh kekarnya di biarkannya terbalut oleh selimut. Di nakas kecil sebelah kirinya terdapat beberapa lembaran kertas, kacamata dan handphonenya. Kyuhyun menggigil dalam balutan selimutnya, hingga tidak menyadari handphone yang berada di nakas kecilnya bergetar.

**.**

**.**

Sementara disisi lain Sungmin yang sedang bekerja di suatu toko jaket, terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang. Ia mengenakan jaket tipis. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya menggunakan jaket itu, padahal udara sedang gila-gilanya.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat?" gumamnya sendiri. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat, kakinya bergetar. Ia menatap miris handphone yang di pegangnya. Sungmin tetap mencoba menghubunginya sekali lagi.

"Hari ini sudah harus membayar sewa." Sungmin masih menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Uh dia benar-benar kedinginan sekarang. Sungmin kembali menelepon, tapi urung ketika ada seseorang pembeli yang harus ia layani.

"Chogi! (permisi)–." Pembeli itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin. "Apakah ada ukuran yang lebih besar?"

Sungmin yang menyadarinya, memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku jaketnya. "Ukuran besar? Tunggu sebentar." Dengan pelan ia berjalan menuju sang pembeli yang membutuhkannya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, perutnya berdenyut perih. Ia memengangi perut ratanya, jalannya tertatih-tatih –menahan sakit. Sungmin memegangi jaket yang berada di sebelahnya, ia harus bertahan. Tubuhnya sekarang memucat. Hingga pegangannya di jaket itupun terlepas, tubuhnya terjungkal ke bawah –terbaring ke lantai. Kepalanya begitu pusing, bagai di tusuk-tusuk jarum yang sangat tajam. Pemandangannya kabur, hingga pandangan matanya begitu gelap, tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Sungmin pingsan.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk mengambil kain dan mangkuk yang berisi dengan air hangat. Diambilnya kain tersebut, lalu memasukannya ke dalam mangkuk yang ia bawa. Dirasa sudah basah dengan air hangat, di perasnya kain itu. Dengan telaten Eunhyuk menyeka wajah manis Sungmin. Eunhyuk menatap miris sahabatnya –yang masih terlelap dengan damai. Begitu kuat dengan kehidupannya.

Sungmin menggeliat. Dirubahnya posisi tidurnya memunggungi Eunhyuk. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata rubahnya menahan tangis. Pancaran matanya terdapat luka yang sangat mendalam. Perih.

Eunhyuk menyadarinya, tapi ia hanya bisa diam. Tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Eunhyuk yang tersadar bahwa ada orang yang masuk ke apartemennya. Ia pergi dari hadapan Sungmin.

Tanpa di sadari Sungmin menagis, ia tidak tahan menahan tangisnya. Sungmin menggigit bawah bibirnya, menahan isak tangis agar tidak terlalu keras.

Didepan Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun datang. Ia menahan Kyuhyun yang ingin masuk. Tangan mungilnya menyerogoh kantung yang berada di jaketnya. Mengambil sebuah amplop putih, lalu memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ini tidak banyak. Berikan pada Sungmin."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendapati tingkah sahabat istrinya ini. "Ini tidak perlu." Setelah berkata demikian Kyuhyun beranjak dari ruang depan apartemennya. Ia ingin menemui Sungmin sekarang juga.

Eunhyuk yang keras kepala tetap berisikeras untuk memberikan amplop itu kepada sahabatnya. Ia mengambil tangan Kyuhyun, memberikan amplopnya lagi. "Kudengar listrik ditempatmu di putus."

Kyuhyun mengambil amplop yang diberikan Eunhyuk. Ia menatap miris pandangan didepannya. Matanya menerawang jauh. Disana bayangan Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan penuh luka. Di bayangan itu Sungmin menangis. Terlihat matanya membengkak, mengeluarkan setetes air bening dari pelupuk matanya. Air tersebut turun menuju pipi gembulnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat bayangan Sungmin menangis itu, merasa sakit hati.

**.**

**.**

**2010 **

_Aku membayangkan tempat dimana ada hal-hal yang menyenangkan.. _

_Benar-benar tidak ada yang namanya kesepian dan dingin seperti ini.. _

_Setiap orang punya seseorang untuk bersandar, tapi aku... _

_Semua orang punya seseorang untuk memegang tapi aku... _

_Lalu aku berpikir tentang kau,.. aku merasa sendirian lagi... _

_Ku tutup telingaku, agar aku bisa mendengar suaramu..._

_Ku tutup mataku, agar aku bisa melihat bayangan wajah manismu... _

_Perlahan bayanganmu menjadi kabur, dan meninggalkanku..._

_Meninggalkanku untuk hidup sendiri.. _

_Meninggalkanku untuk bekerja sendiri.._

Kyuhyun terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia berdiam diri, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan dalam kedua lututnya. Ia mengurung dirinya di dalam kamarnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap miniatur rumah-rumahan yang dibuatnya. Disebelah miniatur itu terdapat foto pernikahannya bersama dengan Sungmin. Keduanya tersenyum manis. Sungminnya sangat cantik disana. Tapi sayang, foto itu pecah dengan sendirinya–beranggapan bahwa kehidupan itu telah selesai.

_Ya, itu adalah kesalahanku, meskipun aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi..._

_Aku tidak tau bagaimana mengungkapannya. _

_Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa kau hanya cintaku.. _

_Kenapa, kenapa aku menyadarinya disaat cinta itu pergi? _

_Mengapa, aku menyadari bahwa cintanya begitu hangat? _

_Aku tidak tau, kapan kau akan berada disisiku lagi... _

_Tapi aku percaya, suatu saat cinta kita akan bersinar,_

_Bersinar terang, untuk menyilaukan dunia~ _

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**Tiga tahun setelah perceraian... **

Memasuki bulan September tahun 2013, cuaca dingin memasukki kota Seoul. Ya, kota Seoul sebentar lagi akan dipenuhi oleh butiran-butiran salju.

Eunhyuk membawa Sungmin pergi. Dengan paksa ia membawa Sungmin menuju satu tahun anaknya Oh Ki Jin. Masih ingat bukan? Teman Sungmin pada saat di cafe beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sungmin berjalan dengan kesal, tanganya di tahan oleh Eunhyuk. Mereka terus berjalan menuju pintu utama. Bibir Sungmin mengerucut. Ia berdecih malas. "Oh ayolah. Aku tidak ingin kesini!"

Tangan kedua yeoja ini masih betaut. Jika tidak begini yakinlah bahwa Sungmin akan lari dari sini. Ketika memasuki pintu utama tempat acara ini, Sungmin keluar dari tempat itu. Tangannya terlepas sebentar, tubuhnya sudah berbalik kebelakang –ingin keluar lagi. Tapi jangan kecohkan Eunhyuk. Ia sudah biasa dengan siasat Sungmin yang ingin kabur. Dengan sigap ia tarik tangan Sungmin, membuatnya berjengit. Sungminpun mengalah, ia menurut ketika tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kita sudah terlambat, ayolah, _palliya_~"

Sekarang Sungmin duduk di salah satu meja tempat acara satu tahunan anak Oh Ki Jin. Disana sang ibu dan anaknya menemani kedua temannya ini. Sungmin menggendong anaknya –Oh Soo Hyeon.

Ia mengangkat anaknya itu kedalam dekapan Sungmin. Bermain-main dengan anaknya Ki Jin. "Lucunyaa~" Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Ki Jin.

"Bibi." Ki Jin bersuara.

"Bi-bi." Bibir Sungmin bergerak-gerak menyebut kata 'bibi'. Kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau melihat wajahnya, ia akan membuat anak gadis menangis." Sungmin memulai ceritanya.

Ki Jin mendengus tidak suka. "Dia anak perempuan!" ujarnya sambil memakaikan bando bayi ke kepala Soo Hyeon.

Senyum Sungmin yang tadi terukir tiba-tiba hilang. Eunhyuk menahan tawanya, ketika melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, katanya bisnis suamimu berjalan sukses." Kata Sungmin basa-basi.

"Benarkah?"

"Kudengar ia memulai bisnis kopi." Ia mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Benarkah? Lama aku tidak mendengar beritanmu setelah kau bercerai." Ujarnya sambil menimang-nimang Soo Hyeon.

Lagi-lagi senyum yang terpatri di wajah manis Sungmin hilang. Kemudian ia menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang mulai mengerti menjawab. "Dia tinggal dirumahku. Dia baik-baik saja." Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengangguk bersama.

"Oh begitu. Sudah punya kekasih baru?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu mencari kekasih."

"Bagus. Aku kenal seseorang pria lajang dari mitra bisnis suamiku."

"Hah?" Sungmin tercengang mendengarnya.

"Usianya 36 tahun. Dia memiliki hotel di Amerika Serikat. Dan akan segera membuat satu hotel disini."

"Omo! Apakah ada orang yang seperti itu?" Ujarnya terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Kualitasnya tidak akan diragukan lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk penuh arti. Kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Oh maaf aku lupa." Ki Jin menepukkan telapak tangannya kedahinya. Lalu tertawa dengan sinis. "Kau tidak menyukai wiraswastawan bukan? Karena mereka suka berhutang? Ups, aku lupa."

Lagi-lagi Ki Jin membuat Sungmin menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Betapa menyedihkan. Hanya ada CEO perusahaan besar yang berada di sekitarku." Ucap Ki Jin penuh dengan penekanan.

Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal. "Nan gwaenchana." Ujarnya ketus, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah.

"Permisi. Puncak ulang tahun bayi, pemilihan item (tradisi Korea)" Pembawa acara membuka suara. Ketiganya mengalihkan ke arah pembawa acara tersebut. Semua tamu undangan bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

"Oh maaf, aku harus pergi. Beri semangat kepada Soo Hyeon."

"Ne. Soo Hyeon~ Fighting!" Sungmin tersenyum, menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

Ki Jin berdiri dari tempatnya, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan. Pandangan mata Sungmin mulai meredup. Tapi ia tetap mengukir senyumnya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan keluar menuju tempat parkir. Sungmin mendengus kesal ketika Ki Jin tadi membahas mengenai perceraiannya tadi. "Ki Jin memang ratu angkuh."

"Apa katamu?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Dia mengatakan, dia akan meminjamkan kita uang, untuk sewa rumah bulanan."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan kesal. "Aish! Jinjja!" Sentak Sungmin kesal.

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Sungmin. Lalu tersenyum. "Kau harus kembali ke kantor bukan?"

"Oh." Sungmin mengiyakan.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Keduanya memasuki mobil, mengantar Sungmin ke tempatnya bekerja.

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa ke bandara menggunakan makeup." Ujar Yoona dengan keras, ketika ia berada di toko baju langganannya.

"Benar, Kau pasti lelah karena fashion di bandara." Bos toko baju ini membalas perkataan Yoona.

Keduanya mendudukkan diri kesofa.

"Itulah maksudku." Yoona kembali bersuara. Ia membuka tasnya, mengambil handphone layar sentuhnya –ketika bunyi telepon terdengar.

"Hai penulis Kim. Apa kabar?"

"..."

"Mwo? Mengundurkan diri?"

"..."

"Mengapa ia mengundurkan diri?"

"..."

"Oh, oke. Coba cari penggantinya. Nanti aku juga membantu mencarinya." Yoona memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Salah satu kontestan acaraku mengundurkan diri. Teleponnya tidak dapat dihubungi lagi. Syutingnya dilakukan lusa. Dimana aku akan menemukan janda muda yang mencari jodoh? Apakah kau mengenal janda yang penampilannya menarik?"

"Seorang janda?" alisnya menyergit.

Sungmin masuk menuju ruangannya, melihat atasannya duduk disana. Ia menyapa sebentar. "Annyeong haseyo!" Sungmin menunduk, sambil tersenyum pada atasannya. Di balas dengan senyuman juga. Sungmin kemudian berjalan lagi menuju ruangannya.

"Lee Sungmin!" teriaknya

Sungmin yang mendengar itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Ye?"

Yoona melihatnya sekilas, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Tangannya melambai-lambai. Mengajak Sungmin untuk bergabung sebentar. Sungmin hanya menurut saja.

"Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang memilihku? Aku tidak ingin melakukannya." Kata Sungmin mengembalikan baju yang diberikan Yoona beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mengapa tak ada yang memilihmu? Kau tipe yang dicari pria. Kupikir kau sudah menikah. Kalau ku tau kau seorang janda, dari awal aku pasti akan mencalonkanmu."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih sudah memujiku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik." Tolak Sungmin halus.

**.**

**.**

"Sebaiknya kau mengikuti acara itu." Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin.

"Belum waktunya untuk aku berkencan." Ia mengambil gunting dari tangan Eunhyuk "Apalagi, tagihan hutangku masih menumpuk."

"Kau pasti akan menolaknya, karena kau pikir setelah itu akan menyuruhmu untuk membayar sewa bulanan bukan? Lagipula, setelah itu terjadi, kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan."

"Jeongmal?" Sungmin mengedipkan matanya ke Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk kesal. "Mulai bulan depan, aku akan membayar sebagian biaya sewa rumah."

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan membayar hutangmu?" Sungmin terdiam. "Oh, kau memang menyedihkan."

Keduanya terdiam, melanjutkan kegiatan di dunianya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

"Aigooo, Kyuhyun! Aku ingat hari-harimu ketika kau menghabiskan waktumu di warnet." Yesung yang menjabat sebagai sahabat sekaligus sekretaris Kyuhyun, bersuara. Yesung memejamkan matanya, sambil berbaring disofa apartemen Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedang melihat ke arah langit melalui jendelanya. Ia terlihat termenung melihat bintang-bintang yang menerangi gelapnya malam.

_Aku tetap percaya, bahwa cinta kita akan bersatu kembali. _

_Aku akan menunjukkan kepada dunia, cinta kita akan bersinar terang. _

_Tapi... apakah itu bisa? _

_Apakah aku sanggup? _

_Kenangan manis yang berbendung.._

_Aku akan bertahan... bertahan.. _

_Kenangan indah ini telah mempermainkanku. _

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kekiri. Ia berada di depan rumah megah dan mewah. Ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang sudah ada lelaki berjas –penjaga rumah itu.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah itu, kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Satu maid datang membawakan dua minuman di tangannya. Ia membungkuk di depan Sungmin dengan sopan, Sungmin pun membalas bungkukan itu. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Minumlah." Yoona datang dari dalam. Yoona berjalan menuju Sungmin, di tangannya ia membawa amplop putih yang entah itu apa isinya. "Kau tidak marah dengan pelayanku bukan?" Ia baru saja duduk di single sofa. "Pengurus rumah disini memang sangat ketat."

Keduanya tersenyum kecil. "Jika keamanannya ketat, itu hal yang bagus."

"Ini..." Yoona memberikan amplop itu kepada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih. Hanya kau yang dapat ku andalkan." Ujar Sungmin yang telah mengambil amplop itu.

"Aku merasa kasihan denganmu." Yoona mulai membuka suaranya lagi. "Mengapa kau bercerai?"

"_Yaaa_~ itu hanyalah masa lalu." Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya ke depan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Yoona tertawa. "Ne, syukurlah kalau kau berpikir seperti itu. Waktulah yang akan menjawab semuanya bukan? Seperti Kyuhyun."

Sungmin yang tadinya menatap keatas, mengedarkan kepalanya ke arah Yoona ketika mendengar nama yang tidak asing. "Hah?"

"Omo! Kau tidak tau?"

"Tau apa?" Kedua alis Sungmin terangkat.

"Kau belum mendengar tentang dia. Aigo, dasar." Ia mengambil majalah yang berada di meja. "Kau seharusnya harus sering membaca surat kabar dan berita ekonomi. Jangan hanya membaca majalah selebriti saja." Yoona memberikan majalah kepada Sungmin yang masih belum mengerti.

Sungmin mengambil majalahnya. Di halaman depan majalah itu adalah wajah mantan suaminya. Ia tercengang ketika melihat judul beserta isinya. "Cho Kyuhyun?!" Matanya yang bulat bertambah menjadi makin bulat.

"Dia bukan hanya baik-baik. Tapi ia sudah menjadi _chaebol_(konglomerat)"

Sungmin membalik-balikkan majalah milik Yoona dengan kasar. Disana semua tentang 'CHO KYUHYUN.' Foto-fotonya juga banyak foto Kyuhyun.

'Cho Kyuhyun. Bos Dont Talk.' Kira-kira itulah judul beserta isinya.

Mata Sungmin sedikit meredup. Astaga, itu benar-benar Cho Kyuhyunnya. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun yang modern dan kaya.

"Oh.. apakah kau mau pingsan?" Yoona berujar panik. Dan yang benar saja Sungmin pingsan di tempatnya. Benar-benar memalukan, pingsan karena mantan suaminya yang bahkan ia tidak tau apakah ia masih mengingatnya atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

"Pemenang tahun ini adalah CEO Cho Kyuhyun, pemilik DNT. Soft Venture." Sang pembawa acara dengan lancar membacakan itu. Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan megah yang dijadikan tempat acara tersebut.

Dengan bangganya Kyuhyun berjalan menuju atas panggung. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum manis. Mengingat banyak media yang memotretnya.

"Sejak 2012 ia menunjukkan inovasi bisnis dan menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses." Lagi-lagi suara pembawa acara terdengar.

Diatas panggung pria baruh baya yang mengadakan acara tersebut ada disana. Menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. Pria tersebut –Lee Soo Man, memberikan karangan bunga yang lumayan besar ke Kyuhyun.

"Gamshamida." Ujar Kyuhyun di atas panggung itu. Ia tersenyum dengan tampannya. Tuxedo yang digunakannya benar-benar menambah kharisma yang berada di dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Empat tahun yang lalu... Aku memulai usaha kecil dengan tiga orang pegawai." Ujarnya menerawang. "Lalu menjadi perusahaan terkemuka di industri mobile di abad ke 21 ini. Tugas DNT Software Ventures berikutnya adalah... membuat platform mobile yang digunakan untuk bisnis, komunikasi, dan hiburan. Ini akan menjadi pusat dari semuanya." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian turun dari panggung tersebut.

"Ne, aku datang. Tapi kenapa mereka ingin melihatku?" Kyuhyun menerima telepon.

"_Entahlah, mereka menghubungiku begitu saja." _

"Arraseo." Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju suatu ruangan, dimana tempat perjanjiannya dengan seseorang. Kedua maid yang berada di depan pintu itu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

Didalam ruangan terdapat yeoja yang dengan terusan hitam yang ketat dan panjangnya tiga sentimeter di atas lututnya. Mantel kuning melekat juga di tubuhnya, untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Perempuan itu berjalan menuju Kyuhyun yang masih berdiam dibelakang pintu. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan was-was. Bisa-bisa ia bertelanjang di depan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah biasa akan itu, tapi tetap tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ye. Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Presiden Cha–."

"Seperti kau belum dengar. Ia ingin memperkenalkan aku denganmu." Ujarnya setelah memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Duduklah." Yeoja itu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Yeoja itu sudah mulai berjalan menuju sofa.

"Katakan kepada Presiden Cha, bahwa aku akan bertemu di lain waktu."

Yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku pergi."

"Persis seperti rumor." Kata yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun mendengar itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, yang sudah berjarak sekitar lima langkah dari pintu masuk. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap yeoja itu.

"Aku naik pesawat lebih dari 10 jam dari New York, untuk bertemu denganmu. Tak bisakah aku mempunyai waktu 10 menit?"

Kedua manusia ini sedang menikmati jamuannya, ani. Sebenarnya yang menikmati hanya yeoja centil itu saja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Hanya bermalas-malasan. Kakinya ia silangkan.

"Aku tau kau pernah patah hati." Ia berhenti sebentar, lalu menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun balas menatap. "Akupun begitu. Namun sekarang itu tidak penting. Bukankah kita harus fokus pada masa depan, bukan masa lalu." Kyuhyun masih diam, malas menanggapi. "Jika kau setuju dengan itu, aku mengajakmu makan malam dengan keluargaku minggu depan."

"Kuharap, makan malam keluargamu berlangsung sukses." Yeoja itu menyergit "Aku tidak senang makan malam dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal." Kyuhyun menatap arlojinya. "Ku rasa ini sudah sepuluh menit. Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Aku sudah bosan disini, jadi, aku akan..." Ia memutar kepalanya. "Kau bisa pergi lebih dahulu." Yeoja itu pun berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian pergi dengan wajah masam.

Yesung yang baru saja masuk menyergit bingung, yeoja itu keluar begitu saja. Apalagi dengan wajah yang masam. "Ada apa?"

"Dia mau membeli sesuatu yang tidakku punya. Karena aku berkata tidak, mungkin dia marah."

Yesung yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya ini hanya mengiyakan. Yesung menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau ada jadwal wawancara. Kajja!"

Kedua namja tampan itupun pergi berlalu menuju tempat wawancara.

**.**

**~(o^O^o)~**

**.**

Kilatan kamera memenuhi ruangan tempatnya wawancara sekarang.

"Selamat atas penghargaanmu hari ini!" Salah satu wartawan mengucapkan selamatnya.

"Gamshamida.."

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang terbaik dalam bisnis jaringan sosial?"

"Tujuanku bukan menjadi yang pertama, tapi berusaha memberikan layanan yang terbaik untuk konsumen."

"Ketika kau merintis, kudengar itu sangat sulit. Kapankah saat yang paling sulit?"

"Mollayo.." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Saat-saat sulit itu tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dari semuanya yang paling sulit adalah..."

(#NB: Italic flashback.)

"_Aku bisa gila!" Sungmin memberikan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Kyuhyun. _

"_Kau tidak mendapat investor lagi?"Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang makan sekarang."_

"_Laparlah saja!"Sungmin mengambil makanan yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Emosinya benar-benar naik sekarang. Sudah cukup pengorbanannya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam ketika makanannya di ambil Sungmin. _

"_Kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk makan." Sentak Sungmin. Ia mengambil meja kecil yang di atasnya berada makanan. _

"Tak ada dukungan dari orang-orang yang kucintai." Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Itu benar-benar sulit."

"Kau telah mencapai kesuksesan ini setelah tujuh tahun. Siapakah yang telah memberikan motivasi selama itu? Diantara orang-orang yang membantumu, siapa yang kau pilih?"

"Banyak orang yang telah membantuku, tapi jika aku harus memilih satu dari mereka..."

_9 Maret 2009_

_Salju turun dengan derasnya, tanah-tanah berubah menjadi putih. Tumpukkan salju sudah mulai menebal. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di depan pengadilan tempatnya akan bercerai. Sungmin berlari menanjakki tangga-tangga. Kyuhyun mengejarnya, menggapai tangan Sungmin. Sungmin berhenti sebentar, kemudian menepis tangan Kyuhyun. _

"_Haruskah kau seperti ini?" Kyuhyun bersuara. _

"_Kenapa tidak?" _

"_Banyak orang yang ingin berinvestasi di produk ini, ini pertanda baik. Jika ini berjalan baik..." _

"_Stop! Hentikan!"_

"_Apakah kau ingin selalu berharap sampai mati?" Sentak Sungmin. "Empat tahun sudah cukup, Cho! Itu artinya tidak ada harapan untukmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia memang menyimpan rasa untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi ia terlanjur sakit hati. Sakit hati yang terdalam... _

_Sungmin berjalan, menaiki tangga demi tangga. _

"_Bukankah kita harus saling mendukung?" Langkah Sungmin terhenti, kedua matanya menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling percaya dan saling mendukung?" _

"_Ani." Keputusan Sungmin sudah bulat. Apa empat tahun membuat Sungmin terluka tidak cukup? Apa empat tahun membuat Sungmin menderita belum cukup? Sungmin menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Kyuhyun. "Kau salah paham, Kau salah paham. Janji itu berlaku ketika kau mencari nafkah. Bukan ketika aku yang mencari nafkah. Kalau kau mau miskin, miskin saja sendiri. Jangan bawa-bawa aku!" Sungmin kembali menaiki tangga, ditangannya sudah terdapat surat gugatan cerai. _

_Hilang sudah harapan Kyuhyun untuk memberitahukan kabar baik untuknya. Pupus sudah harapannya. _

"Seseorang yang telah membuatku membulatkan tekad." Ujarnya kesal. Wartawan yang melihat itu hanya menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu, menstabilkan emosinya. "Jika bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan sesukses hari ini."

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan meluncur. Hingga acara wawancara itu selesai.

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini?" Eunhyuk mengangkat majalah yang diberikan Sungmin. Sungmin mendengarnya, tapi ia membenamkan kepalanya di meja. Sekarang mereka berdua berada di sebuah cafe.

Eunhyuk panik seketika, ia menyentuh Sungmin dengan tangannya. Sedikit menggerakkan tangannya.

"Min... Min... Kau menangis?" Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya. "Apakah kau menangis?"

Sungmin berjengkit kesal dengan Eunhyuk. Moodnya berubah menjadi buruk ketika melihat itu. "Katanya jika wanita yang gagal berkeluarga akan gagal juga dalam hal keuangan." Ujarnya kesal. "Bajingan itu... Setelah sukses tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi."

"Kalian sudah bercerai. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menunjukkan batang hidungnya."

"Tapi masih ada yang disebut kasih sayang!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia tau sekali bahwa Sungmin masih menyimpan rasa terhadap Kyuhyun. "Kau melakukan itu karena perutmu sakit, bukan?"

"Ini bukan karena perutku sakit. Tapi ini karena ini tidak adil!" Bentak Sungmin kesal. "Aku yang membayar biaya pengembangan perusahaan Cho Kyuhyun, kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku."

"_Diskon khusus untuk jaket musim dingin!" seru Sungmin. Ia sekarang bekerja disebuah bazzar. _

"Di cuaca dingin, di sebuah pasar. Perutku sampai keram. Di cell center, aku menjawab panggilan, sampai aku mendengar suara-suara aneh. Tanganku melepuh saat mengangkat panggangan api, jariku teriris ketika aku memotong kue beras,.."

"_Annyeong haseyo, Moon Ha Beum imnida." Sungmin tersenyum, sambil memberikan kertas yang berada di tangannya. "Permisi." Sungmin berlalu ketika melihat kedua penjaga yang ingin mengusirnya. _

"...Aku dipecat ketika tertangkap basah memasarkan asuransi. Jika aku tidak melakukan itu..." kepalanya berputar, menatap tajam Eunhyuk. "Penelitian? Dengan uang siapa ia melakukannya?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Itu benar."

"Dan yang paling terpenting... SMS SMS yang dikirm Cho Kyu Hyun. Jadi dihitung-hitung ia berhasil karena aku." Ucap Sungmin dengan bangganya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika aku bekerja pada bagian pemasaran, aku mengirim 200 sms kepada pelanggan."

_Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia mengirimi pesan pesan kepada 200 pelanggannya karena berhasil memasarkan asuransinya itu. Setelah selesai mengirim pesan, Sungmin terkejut ketika mendapat surat tagihan smsnya. _

"_Mengapa biaya SMS ini begitu tinggi?" Sungmin keluar dari rumahnya, mendatangi Kyuhyun. _

"_Yeobo!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Jangan membuat hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Ciptakan sesuatu yang bisa mengirimkan ini gratis." Sungmin memberikan tagihan SMSnya pada Kyuhyun. _

"Jika ia mempunyai hati nurani, seharusnya ia memberiku sekian persen dari kekayaan intelektualnya!" Ia mengangguk pasti. Sungmin tersenyum licik dan penuh kemenangan.

"Kau bicara omong kosong."

Senyuman yang tadinya terlukis di bibir Sungmin tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia mendengus kesal. Kedua tangannya ia lipatkan di bawah dadanya.

"Kekayaan intelektual. Janda tidak mendapatkan sepesarpun dari harta gono-gini." Eunhyuk berbicara fakta. Ya~ fakta. Benar bukan? "Mau merengek kekayaan intelektual?"

"Kau pikir aku tak menerima harta gono-gini karena aku tak ingin?" Ia mendengus. "Aku tak bisa mendapatkan apapun karena ia bangkrut!" Sungmin membanting majalah yang dibawanya tadi ke meja.

"Lalu kenapa kau ceraikan dia ketika dia miskin?" Eunhyuk juga mulai kesal dengan Sungmin. Kedua sahabat ini selalu begitu. Inilah yang membuat hubungan keduanya hangat selalu. "Harusnya kau menceraikannya ketika ia kaya."

Sungmin memajukkan bibirnya. Kemudian tangannya mengambil gelas besar yang berisi dengan soju di dalamnya. Ia meminumnya dalam beberapa tegukkan. Dalam tiga menit ia menghabiskan satu gelas besar soju. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah habis ia menaruh gelas kosong itu ke atas meja lagi. "Aku tak akan diam saja!" ujarnya berapi-api.

**.**

**.**

"Ah ya! Aku manager Cha dari LaSalar." Manager butik tempat Sungmin bekerja itu mengeluarkan suaranya melalui telepon.

"Program 'janda/duda mencari jodoh' itu... Karyawati di toko kami, telah menyetujui untuk mengikuti acara itu."

"Aku telah meyakinkannya, tentu saja!" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Ia berjalan menuju Sungmin yang sedang melayani beberapa konsumennya. Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Ne, ne. Aku mengerti." Ia memutuskan line teleponnya. Manager itu menepuk bahu Sungmin sekilas. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Sungmin tersenyum getir. "Aku tiba-tiba berubah pikiran."

"Baiklah, itu keputusan yang tepat." Tangan manager itu menepuk pundak Sungmin sekilas. Lalu pergi ke ruangannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum licik. Sepertinya ia akan melakukan sesuatu. Tangannya mengepal, jangan lupakan seringainya yang terlukis di bibir plumpnya.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

To Be Continue/Delete?! O.O

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**A/N : HOLAAA! RL sudah aku hapus dari peradaban yaa! XD mianhae tidak bisa melanjutkan RL.. dikarenakan otak dangkalku yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Aku sudah kehilangan idenya, jika di lanjutkan lebih lanjut aku tidak yakin dengan hasilnya bagaimana... **

**Aku membawa chapter 1 'Sly and Single Again' aku REMAKE dari sebuah drama. Jalan ceritanya sama. Jadi kalau ada yang sudah menonton dramanya ya berarti sudah tau jalan ceritanya, hehe. Tapi tenang saja, tidak mirip-mirip sekali kok. Ada beberapa yang di tambah ada juga yang di kurangi. Di chapter satu ini aku sebenarnya ingin nulis lebih dari 10.000 kata. Tapi aku takut malah gak ada yang tertarik :( **

**Okelah, bagaimana?! Aku harap kalian menyukai ceritanya.. Aku mengharapkan komentar-komentar dari kalian semua... **

**Alur kecepatan? Aku juga menyadarinya... tapi yagitulah. Aku ini hanyalah author baru yang membawa cerita abal-abalan, gajeku... Aigooooo~~ aku tunggu riview dari kalian! :p **

**-Ahn Ji Hyun-**


End file.
